Let's play a game
by Venetian King
Summary: BUMBLEBEExIRONHIDE! SMUT ALERT! haha yes and an AU! so yeah read please. Slash pairing in this thought I warn you! sorry i suck summaries :/ its sad i know V V


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN JACK-SHIT!**

**Well this pretty much started of as a thought and gradually progressed through out. **

**This pretty much is set in an alternate universe which means there's no metal to metal hard core fucking…that's right the Autobots are Human! **

**If you don't like it don't read, but if you do read then please review! Those are much appreciated thank you!**

**P.S. I renamed them as well I mean come one how many people do you hear with the name Optimus Prime…that's right didn't think so.**

**Optimus Prime/Oscar**

**Ratchet/Riley**

**Jazz/John**

**Ironhide/Ivan**

**Bumblebee/Bentley**

**Now that we have established their names lets proceed with the actual story…**

Bentley sat on the couch bored out of his mind. His feet were placed on the coffee table and his hands set down by his sides and his head tossed back having him view the white ceiling.

The house in which he rooms with his four buddies, Oscar, John, Ivan, and Riley, was quiet. Everyone in their section of the house, doing their little hobbies.

John in his bedroom aka the 'Music Room' trying so hard to be a constructed R n B singer. Day and night all John will do is work on his music, writing and rewriting making words click together correctly so they'll flow in perfect harmony. John is a fanatic when it comes to music let's leave it as that.

Oscar was more of the leader when it came to the group. He's the one with the answers to your questions, the advice to your dilemmas, and is always the one with the solutions to your conflicts. Which is no surprise he's one of New York City's top Therapists. To everyone in the outside world he was your typical 33 year old male, however to the group he acted as the older brother, even though Riley was the oldest out of all of them.

Riley was the more quiet and civil of the click five. He was one of New York's finest doctors and one hell of a fatherly figure to the house hold. He was cool, calm, and collected, though he has a temper shorter than the rest, but over looking that he's pretty much your all around guy.

Ivan…Ivan…Ivan was…no IS a hardhead. He could be a brute most of the time, HOWEVER you can't deny the realness from this guy. He is very sincere and honest towards people even though he knows the truth will hurt them…but we all know the truth hurts…he was a 35 year old bartender/Owner. He was one hell of a drink mixer if you ask the group.

Then there was Bentley. The youngest of the pack and no doubt the heart. He worked as a sales manager for Verizon and was damn good at keeping the place in check. He also kept the house in order as well. He was more feminine than the others but still an average guy.

Having learning about everyone in the house lets get back to Bentley who was on the sofa bored out of his mind.

He had his iPod on and the music blasting Alejandro by Lady Gaga his all time favorite singer. Not only was he bored out of is fucking mind he was also sexually frustrated. The last time he had a boyfriend was about a year ago and due to his boyfriend being a major prick he ended Bentley decided to end the relationship, ultimately ending his sex life as well.

Even though he could naturally walk into a bar and immediately have guys all over him, he would allow that. In fact he didn't really want himself stereotyped as they flamboyant gay man. Even though he is feminine he wouldn't wear skinny jeans with a pink skin tight shirt and strut himself down the streets of New York with his man purse hanging down his side.

Bentley sighed as his song came to an end and turned off his iPod. He got up from his seat on the couch and slowly made his way to the kitchen where Riley, Oscar, and Ivan were seated. Ivan was eating some Cinnamon toast crunch while Oscar and Riley sipped their coffee.

Bentley's hand rubbed up Oscar's back lightly as he walked up beside Oscar letting him know that he was here.

"Hey buddy!" Oscar spoke his eyes leaving the newspaper in front of him.

"What are we gonna do today?" Bentley asked, his voice husky.

"We're doing it" Riley replied as he sipped his coffee on the other side of the bar.

"Oh…yay!" Bentley replied sarcastically as he took a seat next Oscar.

"Well Riley, John, and I are going to the store to pick up some groceries and then go pay bills and visit the park. You're welcome to join us." Oscar offered.

"Pass. You guys go ahead, I'll sty here with Ivan, besides we could bond with each other. Right Ivan?" Bentley smiled.

"Yippee." Ivan replied dully as he got up and put his bowl in the sink. Ivan is a very black and white kind of person when it comes to fashion considering he's wearing a tight, plain, white t-shirt and black boxers. That Ivan trying to show off his body for attention.

…Well it certainly grabbed Bentley's attention.

"Yo boss ready to go?" John called from the living room.

"Yeah John we're ready!" Oscar hollered back and with that answer Riley and him got up from their seats.

"Alright we'll be back later." Oscar said grabbing his wallet and putting it in his back pocket and grabbing the keys to their Dodge Ram.

"Yeah, try not to kill each other while we're gone." Riley chuckled and they both left the kitchen.

Bentley was excited that they were leaving. This was his chance to satisfy his needs. He knew that those three were going to be gone for most of the day today and this was Ivan's first day of vacation so today will work out perfectly. He was sure of it.

When he heard the front door close shut he quickly spun around and saw Ivan pop open a can of soda. He quickly made his way up to the ox with his hands placed behind his back.

Once up close to him he looked up into Ivan's steel gray eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Bentley grew a devious smile on his face "You certainly may." he smiled and his hands immediately dove into Ivan's boxers feeling up his manhood.

"Bentley what the fuck!" he yelled dropping his soda which spilled all over the floor.

"Don't act like you do like it. I know you haven't fucked a chick in like what? Two years?" Bentley stated a smile still on his face.

"You don't fuckin' know that!" Ivan spat back.

"Oh yeah who's the girl you're slapping against now huh?" Bentley asked.

"Sarah!"

"You totally pulled that out your ass!"

"Bullshit!"

"Bull true! Face it Ivan you're dying to be touched and baby, no girl can touch like I touch."

Ivan lowered his head to Bentley's ear and whispered. "And how are you so sure I wanna fuck you?" his breath tickling Bentleys ear sending shocks down his spine.

"Because you have yet to remove my hands from feeling all over your dong." Bentley whispered back and licked Ivan's earlobe.

"So come on big daddy, come play a game with me."

"I'm ten years older then you."

"So. It's not like I'm fifteen and your sixty-five."

"You sure you wanna do this? I can get a bit rough."

"Give me everything you got big daddy" Bentley chuckled.

Ivan nodded and attacked Bentley's lips full on. Bentley took his hands from Ivan's boxers and grabbed his face and pulled him closer feeling stubble tickle his fingers.

Ivan kissed him harder and grabbed his legs and hoisted him up until Bentley wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist, their lips never breaking contact.

Ivan set Bentley on the bar and continue to kiss him. Bentley felt hard hands feel up and down his sides as this beast continued to work on his lips.

Ivan slid his tongue out of his mouth and ran it against Bentley's lower lip until he opened his mouth. Ivan's tongue invaded all of Bentley's mouth. They put up a little fight for dominance, their tongues twisting and turning in a hot tango.

Their lips smacked against each other as Bentley trailed his hands from Ivan's messy black hair to his broad, shoulders. Ivan trailed his hands down Bentley's sides and down his legs. 'God they feel perfect' Ivan thought and continued to devour Bentley's lips.

Eventually Ivan progressed his lips down to the crook of Bentleys neck making Bentley moan. He did everything to Bentley's pulse, licked it, sucked on it, kissed it, nibbled on it.

"Damn you're such a tease." Bentley gasped, his nails beginning to dig into Ivan's shoulders.

Ivan just growled and slowly pushed Bentley back until he laid on his back.

Bentley had enough of this making out, so he quickly grabbed the hem of Ivan's shirt and pulled it off his body. All that muscle. Bentley felt like he was in heaven upon seeing this.

Ivan having the strength that he has ripped off Bentley's night shirt in one big tear.

Now they both were naked from the waist up. Their chests rubbed against each other both feeling their heat collide with one another. It felt so good to the both of them.

Ivan planted his warm, kisses down Bentley's chest until he reached Bentley's pink nipple. Bentley arched his back upwards feeling Ivan's warm tongue caress the sensitive area. "Oh God Ivan." he sighed and thrust his head back as Ivan moved to work on the other.

A few minutes passed before Ivan trailed further down Bentley's body until he reached his pajama pants. In less than a few seconds Bentley felt his pants disappear and a warm tongue lick up and down his shaft. Bentley's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ivan's hot mouth covered Bentleys cock.

As Ivan's warm mouth pumped Bentley, Bentley used as much strength as he could from his quivering legs to lift them up to Ivan's waist and get a hold of the elastic band of Ivan's black boxers with his toes and pulled them down letting Ivan's dong spring free, already leaking with pre-cum.

Bentley moaned out loud as he felt a sudden rush through his body as he came into Ivan's mouth. Bentley had a glazed look in his eyes as Ivan licked his cock clean from white ooze.

"God damn jus fuck me please! I want it now!" Bentley begged. Ivan chuckled deeply and bent down and opened up the cabinet where he grabbed a bottle of lube. He lubed up his first three fingers and Bentley's entrance.

Bentley's body jolted as he felt Ivan insert the first finger into his warmth. It felt like nothing until Ivan added the second finger. It was like someone electrocuted him, but if felt good. Then the third finger was added and Bentley couldn't hold back anymore.

"Damnit Ivan! I need you now! Please!" Bentley screamed, tears practically came to his eyes he wanted it so damn bad!

Ivan smirked and grabbed the lube bottle and lubed up his meat pole. He readied himself at the entrance and plowed himself in.

"GOD FUCKIN' YES!" Bentley screamed.

Ivan nearly pulled all the way back out before slamming in again causing Bentley's body to slide up. Ivan wrapped his arms around Bentley's torso the same time Bentley wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist.

"You're fuckin' huge baby!"

"Damn straight."

The heat was intoxicating. Ivan continued to slam into Bentley hard making his ass sore, but he didn't care, the pleasure over powered the pain.

Bentley's fingers dug into Ivan's shoulders again to the point where it could possibly draw blood as he gasped and sighed at every powerful, pleasurable thrust Ivan was giving him.

Ivan growled as his back stretched up and his muscles flexed as he took one more thrust and shot his seed all into Bentley's heat, and Bentley came for the second time.

Everything slowed down as they caught their breath. Ivan collapsed on top of his lover and sighed.

"Damn…that felt great."

"I told you." Bentley laughed.

"I needed that…thanks Bent…free drinks at my bar for you."

"Ivan," Bentley chuckled "I already get free beverages at your bar."

"Oh…well I have to repay you someway."

"How 'bout every month, you come play with me." Bentley cast his devious smile.

"Deal…you know we're gonna have to clean up, that soda on the floor probably gone sticky now." Ivan smiled and kissed Bentley's neck.

"Hmm…how about after round two." Bentley chuckled lightly grabbed Ivan's face and kissed him hard.

**A/N: Well that's it for this story! I'm thinking about writing a sequel…maybe…maybe not I don't know…it depends on the reviews I get. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
